


touch my world with your fingertips

by flintsjohn



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, James Flint deserves nice things, M/M, Multi, OT4 Feels, Orgy, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintsjohn/pseuds/flintsjohn
Summary: Nassau is freed and new relationships are established.Then, Silver decides that Flint deserves nice things.akaFlint gets some well-deserved love from his people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This began as a little crack fic based on [my own post](http://cutiemcgraw.tumblr.com/post/158354407375/so-when-is-everyone-showering-flint-with-some) and somehow grew into 7k words, whoops.
> 
> First of all, I want to thank Ale and Paula that encouraged me to finish this, I love you girls <3
> 
> Secondly, this is the first fic I publish on AO3 and my first long-ish fic in English (also my first attempt at smut in English)  
> This work is also unbetaed, even though I tried to edit all the mistakes, but if there are any left they're all mine.
> 
> Lastly, I started writing this around the time 4x06 aired, which is why some things don't go according to canon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! <3

Nassau was still in turmoil even two months after the pirates’ final victory. Now, under the rule of a triumvirate made up of Long John Silver, Madi Scott, and Captain Flint, houses were being rebuilt and every person was assigned a specific role in the rebirth of the city. The Maroon Queen had elected to stay in her camp, but that was being amplified, too, in order to welcome all the liberated slaves that got there over time.

Silver had refused to live in the Governor’s old mansion, saying that that place was likely haunted now, and had ordered for a house to be built a little ways from the town, so he could enjoy some peace. It was no secret to anyone that both Madi and Flint lived there, too, but nobody really cared.

Captain Jack Rackham had come back to Nassau to kill Captain Flint, but his mission had resulted in a new alliance with the resistance, and his help had been fundamental in achieving the eventual victory and expulsion of English forces from the town. Almost immediately, he had gone back to Philadelphia to retrieve Anne and Max, and they had come back to re-establish their possession of the brothel and tavern.

Being that the tavern was central for the administration of the town’s commerce, Max and Silver had naturally grown closer – after discussing their previous history at length, of course. Now, they were somewhat on good terms, and even exchanged advice on different topics.  
Today, it was hair maintenance. Silver had made an offhand comment on the fact that his hair bothered him because it kept getting knotted, and Max had placed a small bottle in front of him on the table.

“What’s this for?” Silver asked, surprise evident on his face.

Max shrugged, “My hair is the same, this helps. You should apply it once a day and brush your hair, then wait some time and wash it.”

Silver nodded along to her instructions and smirked, “One could almost think you were trying to help a _friend_.”

“If you say one more word, I take the bottle back.” She replied, not looking at him even when Silver instinctively held the bottle closer.

“Now, I need you to tell me what supplies you think you will need for the month, so I can look for information on the right cargos,” Max went right back to business, and Silver with her.

*****

When Silver went home that night – or rather, the part of his new home that had already been built – he immediately made his way upstairs to try the lotion Max had given him. With his hair freshly washed, he went back downstairs to join his two lovers, and found them both reading by the lit fire, which caused him to huff a laugh.

Madi raised her head with an inquisitive expression on her face. “What?”

“You are both ridiculously similar, with your passion for books and-“ He gestured to their positions – they mirrored one another almost perfectly, even turning at the same time to smile at each other.  
Still grinning, Silver edged closer to Flint to look at what he was reading, but the man quickly covered the pages with his hand.

“Hey.” Silver frowned. “I thought we had agreed not to have secrets under this roof.”

Flint fidgeted with the paper, shifting awkwardly in his seat and looking between Madi and Silver like he was trying to make up an explanation.

“James? Tell me what it is, please,” Silver said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

Flint deflated, his hand finally moving from the pages he was analysing. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this since you have suggested it.”

Silver carefully sat on the armrest of Flint’s chair to have a better look at the papers. It was apparently a list of names of labourers employed in a plantation in northern Florida, and for a moment he was really confused, until he remembered the conversation they’d had almost three months ago, when they had made the exchange between Max and their men. Later, when the war had ended, he had explained it better to Flint, reporting the conversation almost literally. 

“Do you- do you think Thomas could be on one of these lists?” He swallowed, nervousness arising in him all of a sudden. How did he even _get_ them, anyway?

“I- not under his real name, no. But I thought that maybe, reading them, I could find something familiar.”

Silver licked his lips and shifted his gaze to Madi, who had gone back to reading and was trying her hardest to make it look like she wasn’t listening. Silver took some calming breaths - this changed everything for them. Since the war had ended, he hadn’t spared a thought to the fact that Flint may actually go look for Thomas. In hindsight, he should’ve known this moment would come, of course James would want to find his long-lost lover if he had the chance, and he knew that it was his fault, that he had been the first to bring the possibility to Flint’s attention, but they were _happy_ , now. 

“Are you sure you want to look for him?” The words were out of Silver’s mouth before he could think of a better wording for them.

“I beg your pardon?” Flint lifted his head, a frown creasing his brow. He looked angry.

“I’m sorry, I just- Are you not happy with us?”

“This has nothing to do with it, and you know it.”

“But-“

“No, you listen to me, John Silver. I know you may think I’m doing this because I’m not satisfied or happy here with you, or because I don’t care for the two of you. But if there is a possibility that Thomas is alive, and still suffering, I _have_ to get to him. I have to free him. You told me once, that I didn’t understand why you were doing the things you were doing for Madi. Well, it’s you who doesn’t understand now.”

Flint stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving a gaping Silver behind. Flint got to the master bedroom and started tugging angrily at his shirt, almost tearing the buttons from it. It was dinner time, but he’d lost his appetite.  
He understood where Silver was coming from with his doubts, he _did_ , but he couldn’t let the idea of an imprisoned Thomas go. Was he being treated fairly? Was he suffering? The guilt of having left him in the asylum all those years ago had come back to plague Flint, stronger than ever.

With anger clouding his eyes, it took Flint several minutes to notice the small bottle sitting on the bedside table. He frowned, taking it into his hands and shaking it lightly. It was obviously still full of a viscous liquid, and Flint instantly panicked.  
He knew what that kind of liquids were used for, he wasn’t born yesterday, but he and Silver - they hadn’t been _that_ intimate yet. Sure, their kisses had turned pretty heated on some occasions, but they had done nothing more than touch each other above their clothes, both agreeing that they weren’t ready. What if Silver had changed his mind? What if he wanted to take the next step? He didn’t think he was ready yet, not after-

“James?” He startled at the sound of Silver’s voice, dropping the bottle to the ground in his haste to turn to look at the man. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard Silver’s thumping steps.

“Yes?” he said in a strangled voice, his face growing hotter by the minute.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry about what I said before, I just don’t want you to be heartbroken if you don’t find Thomas. And- You’re right, I don’t understand. But I _want_ to, I want to know everything you feel.” 

Flint just shook his head, not trusting his voice in that moment, and followed the movement of the bottle rolling away with his eyes. He felt the bed dip next to him, sign that Silver was now sitting at his side.

“What were you doing up here? Dinner is almost ready,” Silver whispered gently, a hand finding its way to Flint’s thigh.

“Uh? Nothing, I was just-“ He gestured vaguely at were the bottle had now stopped. He watched Silver’s eyebrows rise almost to his hairline, and then realisation light his eyes.

“Oh. Well, Max gave it to me this morning, said it could help.” He shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal, but it _was_ , at least to Flint.

“Of course, we cannot forgo preparation.” Flint swallowed and tried to smile, but Silver was now frowning.

“Preparation? Wait, what do you think that is?”

“Well, I thought it was your way of letting me know you were ready for more.”

“More. Right.” Silver snorted and kissed Flint’s cheek lightly, before standing up to retrieve the bottle, “This is some lotion for getting the knots out of my hair. When I think I’ll be ready to have sex with you, I will be a hell of a lot more explicit than leaving lubricant near the bed.”

Flint spluttered, completely flustered by Silver’s words. No one after the Hamiltons had been able to render him speechless like he was now.

“James” Silver’s rough hands cupped his reddened face and lifted it in order to meet his gaze. “You deserve nice things.”

Silver kissed his forehead and left Flint in the bedroom like that, staring confusedly at the floor.

*****

It took Flint a week to find something worth of an actual expedition, and then three more days to convince someone to sail with him.  
He was standing on the _Walrus’_ deck, checking the course yet again with Mr DeGroot, when he heard the telltale thumping of Silver’s crutch crossing the board to the ship. He sighed, dismissing DeGroot and turning to Silver with a frown. Despite the small break during their awkward conversation regarding the lotion bottle, things hadn’t got better between them. On the contrary, they had fought multiple times, often saying things that both didn’t truly think.

“Did you come here to talk me out of this?” he asked, his voice stern and unforgiving. 

“Will you let me speak, please?” Silver’s pale eyes were pleading, and he gestured to the open door leading to the captain’s cabin. Flint wordlessly followed him inside the room and closed the door behind himself.

“So? Speak.” 

Silver fidgeted with his crutch, finally sitting down on the chair and leaving the crutch to the side. “I am sorry for the things I’ve said this past week. I must admit most of them were said in the hopes you would dismiss this plan.”  
When Flint said nothing, Silver went on, his voice becoming softer by the minute. “I told you once already, why I am cautious about this. I really do not wish for you to be heartbroken again, not because of someone who should be dead.”

“Silver-“

“Oh, we’re back to last names, now? Look, I’ve come here to make things right, not to hear you tell me to fuck off.” Silver’s voice was rising with every word he uttered, his intent seemingly the exact opposite of what he’d just said.

“Well, maybe you should have stayed with Madi!”

“So you could look for your former _dead_ lover on your own and risk never getting back to us? I don’t think so.” Silver was outright yelling by now.

“Jesus, Silver, you were the one that told me that Thomas could be alive, why are you doing this now?” Flint’s voice rose just as high as Silver’s, frustration etched on his features.

“Because I love you!” Silver spat out, rising from the chair, like the physical movement could help him convey the message better. “Because I _love_ you, you self-sacrificing piece of shit,” he repeated, his voice going back to a soft whisper.

Instead of replying, Flint made his way around the desk to stand in front of Silver, his face now relaxed and utterly open. “You love me?” he asked in the gentlest voice Silver had ever heard.

“You heard me the first two times, you ass,” Silver muttered, his eyes glued to the cabin’s floor. Mere moments later, Flint’s calloused fingers grazed his bearded chin to make him lift his eyes.

“You know I feel the same, I just can’t bring myself to say it yet, and I’m sorry for that.” Flint smiled at him, moving forward to press his forehead against Silver’s, all animosity forgotten. “But if you truly love me, let me go to Savannah. I will come back, whether I find Thomas or not. I promise.”

“Say that again.” Silver’s voice was trembling, his body pressing closer to Flint’s.

“ _I promise._ ”

*****

In the end, Flint managed to convince Silver not to accompany him on the journey to Florida, insisting that it was fundamental that he stay in Nassau, and that Mr DeGroot would make sure that he would be coming back from Florida in one piece.

The journey to Savannah exhausted Flint, not physically – he was used to the hard work it took being on and commanding a ship – but mentally. He couldn’t take his mind off Silver and Madi, and the few moments he spent not thinking about them were focused on Thomas, instead. What if Silver was right? What if Thomas was, in fact, dead? Flint repeated those questions to himself over and over, every day, until DeGroot knocked on the cabin’s door to announce they had arrived.  
He was still mulling over the same questions when they readied the launches and then later, when they made their way towards the plantation they had chosen to start from.

“Captain, over here!” DeGroot called, distracting Flint from his thoughts about a possible tragic outcome. 

“Did you find a way in?” Flint squatted next to DeGroot, trying to hide himself in the low bushes fencing the plantation’s grounds.

“It looks like there’s no one guarding the side closer to the labourers’ barracks. Isn’t that exactly where we need to go?” DeGroot looked at the Captain, both sharing a sceptical look. 

Flint took a minute to consider the situation. It wasn’t like anyone knew that they were coming, and he didn’t necessarily want to put up a fight. His plan was one of the simplest he ever formulated: get into the barracks, ask for Thomas, and get out of the plantation with or without him.

“Captain, should we move?” Flint glanced at DeGroot and the other men, all looking back at him and waiting for his orders. He nodded, setting off first for the place DeGroot had pointed at.

In no time, they surpassed the bushes and made their way to the barracks. The first thing that Flint noticed was that the doors weren’t locked – he just had to pull, and they were in. The space on the other side of the doors was surprisingly neat, the only sign of disorder were the whispers that started as soon as the group of pirates stepped inside.  
Flint cleared his voice a few times, then spoke up in his best captain voice. “We are not here to hurt you, nor to fight. We are looking for a man that is said to be among you. He is fair skinned and has blonde hair, and is the son of a very influential English man. We know he calls himself differently now, but we know him as Thomas Hamilton.”

The group of slaves all looked around, some even stretching their necks to see if someone was going to step forward. Flint waited, his breath catching in his throat. Long moments passed, but nobody said anything. At last, Flint turned around and caught DeGroot’s eyes. “He’s not here. Let’s go.”

“Captain, what about them?” 

Flint froze, not even turning around before saying, “I would very much appreciate if nobody told the master that we were here. I do not wish to hurt any of you, but if we are followed, I will make sure that the situation here will be taken care of.” That said, he resumed walking, and he didn’t stop until he was outside the plantation’s grounds. Then, he deflated, letting himself fall to the ground, on his knees.  
Silver was right, then. He had been all along. Flint felt his lungs constrict, the idea of having lost his truest love all over again almost unbearable. Then, a gentle hand was pressed to his shoulder.

“Captain, if I might – this is in no way the only plantation close to Savannah. I suggest we keep looking, if you think you can manage that.” DeGroot’s voice effectively brought Flint out of his panicky daze, and he rose to his feet, nodding to the man standing next to him.

It took them three days to check all the plantations around Savannah. In some of them, they had to put up a small fight, but every time Flint repeated his speech, nobody stepped forward.

He was so close to giving up, to let his men drag him back to the _Walrus_ and set sail to Nassau, forgetting this journey ever happened, when DeGroot convinced him to try on one last plantation. It was the smallest one yet, secluded the farthest away from the town.  
They encountered no struggle to get in, and this time, as Flint started uttering the same words he had repeated over and over again, the crowd of slaves opened, and like in a dream, there he was.

_Thomas._

Flint knew he’d stopped breathing the moment he had laid his eyes on that familiar face, the deep blue eyes he knew and loved staring at him from the other side of the barrack. Thomas looked stretched thin, his cheeks hollowed, his clothes hanging from him – but he was _alive_.

Neither of them said a word as Thomas stepped forward, coming to a stop right in front of Flint. They both knew that they weren’t allowed to show any kind of emotion, not here, not in front of all these people.

Later, back in the _Walrus’_ cabin, they stood in a similar fashion, still not saying anything to each other. Flint was so scared to move, terrified that everything would just dissolve into dust as soon as he touched the other man.  
It was Thomas that made the first move. Before Flint could react in any way, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Thomas was pressing against him, sobs wracking his whole body, so strong that Flint had to take a step back to stabilize himself on his feet. Ever so slowly, Flint lifted his arms to circle around Thomas’ waist and held him close, still surprised.

“You’re alive.” Thomas was whispering, repeating the words again and again, like he was trying to convince himself. Flint felt tears well up in his eyes, and quickly squeezed them shut.

“I am. I’m alive, Thomas, I’m here,” he murmured, his voice shaking with emotion. “And I’m not leaving you, ever again, I promise.”

They stood like that for a long time, holding onto each other, until Flint felt Thomas’ body start giving in to the exhaustion and dragged him to the small cot to lie down together for the night.

*****

Silver was waiting on the beach, his eyes fixed on the horizon and his ears deaf to every sound around him. If Flint’s plan had gone as he had anticipated, he’d be returning shortly. Every time he saw new sails he brought a spyglass up to his eye, but he never recognized the _Walrus_ , and he was starting to get frustrated. 

At one point, Ben Gunn came to stand next to him, but said nothing as he glanced out at the water.

“Did you need something?” Silver asked brusquely.

Ben was visibly taken aback by Silver’s tone, and shyly said, “I’m sorry, Mr Silver, but there’re news from the other side of the island. The _Walrus_ found anchorage there and ain’t entering the port, sir.”

Silver frowned deeply and turned around without even glancing at Ben. He angrily stomped off the beach to get to his horse, his mind set on getting on the other side of the island so he could retrieve his partner. He muttered to himself the whole way to the beach, finding that a couple of longboats had already landed and the group of men were preparing to walk inland.  
Silver’s eyes zeroed in on Flint, not even taking into consideration anyone else surrounding him. He dismounted the horse right in front of the Captain, his features still set in a frown. 

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t you enter the port?” he hissed, getting so close to Flint he swore he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“Jesus _Christ_ , John, would you let me breathe?” Flint sighed. “We didn’t enter the port because we wanted to keep this secret.”

“This? What, what is _this_?” Flint moved to the side, and Silver froze. There, right behind Flint, stood a man that Silver vaguely recognized from the painting he had seen in Mrs Barlow’s cottage – he was Thomas Hamilton. 

“You found him,” Silver whispered in disbelief. 

“We did.” Flint confirmed with a sure nod, placing a delicate hand on the small of Thomas’ back to lead him forward. It was such an intimate gesture that Silver had to avert his eyes, a pang of jealousy striking him.  
In the past two weeks, he had tried to talk himself out of his idea that Flint would leave him and Madi as soon as he found Thomas, but seeing them together now, the softness in Flint’s every movement – he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. How could he ever compete with the man that was the love of Flint’s _life_?

“John? You coming?” Silver huffed, but turned to follow Flint up the small sandy hills and onto the trail, leading his horse by the reins. He kept himself a few steps behind Flint and Thomas, observing them closely. 

Now that some of his initial anger and jealousy had cleared away, it was easy to notice that James wasn’t, in fact, as relaxed as he wanted everyone else to think. It wasn’t something anyone would notice, but Silver knew his lover – there were small details, tiny movements that he did that proved that he wasn’t completely comfortable.  
James was leaning close to Thomas, the both of them evidently finding some sort of relief in their closeness, but neither of them was saying a word. Suddenly, Flint turned to Silver with a worried look.

“Shouldn’t you mount on the horse?”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Silver grumbled, but he let Flint help him up on the animal’s back, their hands lingering one on top of the other. Their eyes met for a moment, and Silver smiled almost unconsciously. 

“I know this might make you uncomfortable, but he needs a place to stay.” Flint glanced back to Thomas. “I was wondering if you’d let me take him in - for the night, at least.”  
Silver swallowed, trying to keep the smile on his lips despite the new wave of jealousy. “Of course. It’s your home, too.”

James nodded with a small, grateful smile, and jogged up to rejoin Thomas.

*****

When Flint stepped into the guest room, he found Thomas sitting on the window sill, staring out into the night. He knocked gently on the doorframe to announce his presence.

“Dinner’s ready, if you’d like to join us,” he said, taking a few steps forward. Thomas turned his head to meet his eyes, and the look he gave him made Flint freeze. Thomas’ eyes had lost every spark they had ten years before. That’s what Flint had brought back from Savannah – a ghost of the man he loved.

Flint’s throat was dry, swallowing hurt, but he pushed forward to sit next to Thomas, far enough as not to touch him. “I know everything must look unreal to you now, believe me, I feel the same. And I know I cannot hope for you to be the man you were ten years ago – God knows I’m not – but if you’re willing, I would like to try and rebuilt what we had, with the little we have left.”

When Flint lifted his eyes from his fidgeting hands, he noticed that Thomas’ eyes were full of tears, one just beginning to roll down his cheek. It seemed like he didn’t have the strength to open his mouth, but he nodded fervently and the smallest of smiles graced his lips.

Minutes later, they joined Madi and Silver in the dining room, both of Flint’s lovers looking up from their plates. Flint was suddenly brought back to the memory of a completely different room, ten years before, in London. The room in Silver’s home was nothing like the one in the Hamilton mansion – it was smaller and sparsely furnished, only the bare necessities having found a place in the house. 

Flint smiled at Thomas and waited for him to sit before taking a seat himself. Nobody spoke for some moments, the sound of cutlery hitting the plates being the only one in the small room. Then, Madi turned to Thomas unexpectedly, evidently taking it upon herself to strike up a conversation. 

“So, Mr-“ Flint pointedly cleared his throat, glaring at her “- Thomas. How do you like New Providence Island? James tells me you’ve never been here before.”  
Thomas eyes went wide at being addressed, and he smiled before answering, some of his old confidence shining through his features. “I haven’t, Ma’am. I have to say, the weather is quite pleasant here. Your home is very welcoming, too. I have to thank you for letting me stay in your rooms.”

Madi laughed delightedly. “Oh, please call me Madi! James loves you and we-“

“Madi” Flint warned. 

Madi ignored him and went on. “-love James. I understand this is a situation that needs to be addressed, and I would very much like for us to be on friendly terms first.” She fixed each man with her deep black eyes, before continuing in a gentle voice. “We have no need to feel awkward around each other. I believe that after a period of... _Adjustment_ , we will be perfectly fine. It will take hard work, to be sure, but we can make it work.” 

“I beg your pardon, darling, but this situation is so beyond _awkward_.” Silver butted in. “You, James and I have been in a relationship for almost three months now, and suddenly we have one more person to welcome in.”

“Jesus, John, say what you feel, why don’t you?” Flint muttered under his breath, sparing a worried glance to Thomas.

Silver’s eyes hardened, but he didn’t add anything else, leaving it to Madi to repair the situation. “I’m sorry for my husband, Thomas. As you can imagine, he is quite jealous of you and the connection you share with James.”  
For a single moment, Silver looked like he might protest, but eventually he slumped in his chair and started scratching at a nonexistent spot of dirt on the table. Madi nodded, clearly pleased with having tamed him for the time being. Thomas, in the meantime, hadn’t spoken a word, and Flint was starting to fidget again with worry.

“Thomas? Are you alright?” He tried, his hand automatically moving towards the man.

Thomas looked up, like he was surprised that other people were in the room with him. _Had he heard a single word of what they had said?_ Flint wondered.

“You don’t need to worry, Ma’am- Madi. I can understand why Mr Silver feels jealous, because I feel the same.” Thomas smiled, his voice still wavering a bit, as if he wasn’t used to speaking anymore.

“Why would _you_ feel jealous?” Flint was about to tell Silver to stop being downright rude, but Thomas placed a hand on his outstretched one, smiling.

“Because you have spent more time with James than I have, and you know the person he is now. I, on the other hand, while still loving him dearly, only know a part of him.”  
Silver had the decency to look sorry, at least, after hearing those words. He had never considered that Thomas might feel the way he did, if only because he had been so focused on how _he_ felt that he’d had no time to worry about anyone else, not even Madi or James. He had to recognize that his selfishness had taken over him in the past few days.

“My apologies, Thomas.” He cleared his throat and attempted to smile, earning a small twitch from Thomas’ lips. The mood in the room suddenly became lighter and more relaxed. “I- I think I’ve always been jealous even just of the _idea_ of you, from the moment James told me about your relationship. I never had something like that and now – now I have two people like that and the mere idea of losing one of them terrifies me.”

Madi, who was closest to Silver, squeezed his hand gently, but everyone’s attention turned to Flint, who had abruptly stood. “James?” 

Flint didn’t answer until he was standing right beside Silver, forcing him to turn in order to look at the man, much like had done the week before in his cabin. Silver’s eyes were full of confusion and uncertainty.

“Listen very carefully, John,” Flint started, then, turning to Thomas, “And you, too. You are not losing me to Thomas, and Thomas is not losing me to you. There is one thing I learnt from my relationship with all of you, and it is that I am _not_ ashamed of the people I love. That includes you, Thomas, and Madi, and this will never change.”

At this, Silver stood so fast that he almost fell in his haste to get closer to Flint. Their foreheads were quickly pressed together, arms tightening around each other. Madi and Thomas sat watching, but a single movement from Flint’s hand urged them to join the embrace, albeit with some hesitation, particularly on Thomas’ side.

Flint pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads and whispered, 

“ _Do you think you can share me?_ ” 

*****

The weeks following their first dinner together weren’t exactly relaxed, but with each day spent together, the four people in Silver’s house got to know each other, what they were comfortable with, and how to act around each other.

After regaining some of his strength, Thomas had begged Flint to give him something to do in the city, because otherwise he would go mad with boredom. At first, James had no idea what to employ him as –he was managing the fort and Silver oversaw the operations in the bay, but Thomas wasn’t used to that, and James was anxious about suggesting any manual work after the plantation – until Madi came to him with the idea of starting a school for the children in Nassau. Most of them, she explained, were illiterate and had to make their living by stealing or carrying information across the town.  
Instantly, Flint knew what Thomas could do: with his culture and knowledge, he could easily become a teacher alongside Madi, and that would give them a reason to spend even more time together. As soon as he suggested it, both of them agreed happily, and a room was cleared in Silver’s house to welcome the few children willing to get an education.

On his part, Flint was feeling stretched thin. Despite the happiness of finally being able to live with the people he loved in a state that vaguely resembled peace, nothing came easy. His job at the fort was trying and stressing, and once he was home there were always some issues to resolve. To this day, the hardest conversation he’d had to face was telling Thomas about Miranda’s death - not only having to live that day again, but also seeing Thomas’ destroyed expression and having no way of making it better.

It took them months to really get comfortable with each other to the point that they came to share a bed on most nights – the physical contact helping all four of them to relax after a hard day at work. They still hadn’t found the easiness to touch each other sexually, though, except for Madi and Silver whose relationship hadn’t changed in that sense.

By the time they all felt ready, it was nearing Flint’s birthday – which only Thomas knew about, because even James had almost forgotten his birthday, after years at sea making it a day like any other, more so because he’d been away from Miranda on most of those occasions. Nonetheless, Thomas felt like it was important to celebrate it since he finally had _someone_ that cared about him to spend his day with. So, naturally, Thomas told John and Madi about it, suggesting that they organize something for their lover.

On October 10th, James came home to silent and dark rooms, his partners nowhere to be seen. It was later than usual, because he’d spent some time bathing at the fort – there was a bigger tub than the one they had at home, and Thomas had not so subtly hinted at the fact that he needed to bathe that morning. He called out the others’ names a few times, finally hearing whispers coming from the master bedroom. He tiredly made his way upstairs, after having removed his coat and arms. As soon as he stepped in the room, he froze.  
His gaze immediately zeroed in on his three lovers stretched on the huge bed: Thomas sat with his shoulders resting against the headboard; Silver had his head in Madi’s lap, both of them at the end of the bed. Flint swallowed and shifted his glance to the _other_ people in the room. Dooley and Joji were on one side of the bed, Ben on the other. 

Flint’s eyebrows lifted, his feet still anchored to their spot in the doorway. “What’s this?” he asked gruffly.

Silver grinned, lifting himself to stand and walk closer to James. “Happy birthday, my love,” he whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek as he drew back and took his hand. “Come, we got you a present.”

Flint was still confused, his wariness increasing when Silver pressed on his shoulders to make him lie back on the bed, his head falling into Thomas’ lap. Flint licked his lips, looking around at each person surrounding him. Then it hit him – they were all barely dressed. _They_ were the present. 

“Wait, how did he convince you?” he asked, lifting himself on his elbows to better look between his crewmen and Silver.

They all grumbled and shuffled their feet, until Silver said, “That’s not important, but they all agreed, I didn’t force anyone, I promise.” Flint narrowed his eyes at his lover’s grin, but finally relaxed against Thomas’ body, the blonde’s hand swiftly coming up to stroke James’s short hair.

“Good!” Silver exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. “Shall we start? Remember the rules, everyone!”

“You gave them _rules_? For sex?” Flint frowned – this was ridiculous. 

“Well, of course I did. They’re to make you feel good, but only Thomas and I can, uh, _have_ you.” He winked, looking entirely too giddy for someone who was about to share one of his lovers with half a dozen people.

James felt his cheeks redden again, but he let his crewmen come closer to undress him. They were gentle, despite the work they were used to do. Each of them took care of a piece of clothing – Ben slipped off Flint’s boots, Joji undid his pants, and Dooley unbuttoned his shirt until he was able to push it off his shoulders. They didn’t do anything else until Silver nodded – only then they shed their own clothes and one by one climbed onto the bed.

Offhandedly, Flint wondered if the bed could take all their combined weight, but he almost immediately got distracted by three pair of hands touching his naked skin. For a few moments, they just stroked his body, evidently still feeling as awkward as he was, but they quickly warmed up to the situation, and he with them. 

Ben was the first one to start kissing him, his smaller frame finding place in Flint’s lap. Their beards scratched together, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was different from kissing John or Thomas, Flint noticed - Ben’s kisses were just little pecks, like he was unsure whether he was allowed to deepen them.  
When Ben drew back to start kissing down his neck, causing Flint to moan, he noticed that Silver and Madi had moved to the couch on one side of the room, with Madi straddling John’s thighs. They were kissing passionately, but Silver’s eyes were locked on him, burning with lust. 

Under him, James felt Thomas shift and he almost panicked thinking that he was going to leave, that he probably wasn’t ready for this, but Thomas only moved in a more comfortable position so that he was able to reach down and kiss James, one of his hands gently cradling his jaw. When two other sets of lips joined Ben’s and Thomas’, James’s moans only grew louder, still perfectly audible to the people in the room despite the kisses muffling them. 

Eventually, Thomas drew back to relax against the headboard, giving the others space to move around Flint’s body. Someone wrapped a hand around his rapidly hardening length, while someone else – probably Ben – started playing with his nipples, but James couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, too content with basking in the all-consuming pleasure he was feeling.

He only opened them when he heard the sound of skin slapping on skin coming from the other side of the room, quickly finding that Madi was riding Silver, her hands tightly knotted in his hair. As soon as Silver realized he was watching, he winked at James, causing him to flush down to his chest and gasp loudly. He wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Madi’s sinuously moving body, her skin glowing in the light from the candles. That is, until Silver groaned, “ _Open him up._ ” 

Flint’s eyes shot back to Thomas just in time to see him pass a bottle to Dooley. He swallowed and rapidly licked his lips – he hadn’t done this in so, so long... 

His crewmen encouraged him to move on his hands and knees, settling around and behind him. Their hands never left his body, never stopped stroking his bare skin, his nipples, his hard cock. James tried to stifle his groans by biting his lower lip, but he couldn’t hold them in when he felt sticky hands part his cheeks and graze his hole.  
Thomas’ lips found his yet again, effectively distracting him from the finger slowly pressing up into him. Flint nearly collapsed on his elbows when a hot, wet heat engulfed his cock, a tongue teasing the slit before he felt lips closing around the head. 

James felt overwhelmed, the stimulation coming not only from the people touching every inch of his body, but also from listening to Silver and Madi make love to each other. Three fingers were now opening him up and occasionally teasing his rim, the mouth around his cock taking him in to the root. He looked down, one of his hands landing on Joji’s head to try and tug him off, to warn him. 

He was so close to the edge, he could feel liquid heat pooling in his belly and his toes were curling hard... And then he blacked out.

*****

James came to slowly, his body buzzing pleasantly, the sheets soft on his bare skin and gentle fingers stroking his back. He felt a sleepy smile bloom on his face and he lazily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Thomas’s face, a grin spreading on his lips and his blue eyes sparkling in the low candle light.  
He burrowed himself closer to the other man, nuzzling his neck with a happy sigh.

“Welcome back, love.” He heard Thomas whisper in his hair. He lifted his head and shifted on his back to look around, noticing that the crewmen had left, but Silver and Madi had come back to the bed and had settled on his other side. They were now curled up around each other, busy whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Silver reached a hand over to James, their fingers intertwining. “How are you feeling?” Silver mumbled tiredly. James sighed again, bringing their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss the back of John’s hand.

“Sated,” he managed to say through a yawn. His lovers shifted around him to cuddle closer, enveloping him in their arms. He noticed Madi had put on something that looked suspiciously like John’s shirt, while John and Thomas were still naked, just like he was. 

“Are you okay to keep going or do you want to sleep?” Silver murmured gently, his hair cascading around his face. 

Flint’s eyebrows shot up in interest. “Keep going?”

Silver grinned, gripping James’s hip while moving to press even closer. Flint felt Thomas doing the same on his other side, while Madi sat up to rest her back against the headboard and watched them with a relaxed smirk.

James got distracted by John’s lips on his, so he just let himself be moved by the other men, pliant and relaxed under their hands. They made him roll to his side so he was facing Thomas again. They smiled at each other, and James could feel his lover’s hands roaming over his body. A sudden wave of shame hit him when Thomas’ hands stopped on his stomach, and he tried to cover himself – he wasn’t the same as Thomas remembered, not just in his mind, but in his body, too.

“Thomas-“ he gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as his lover’s hands caressed him, so loving and careful.

“Shh, I know, I know.” Thomas smiled against his forehead, pressing kisses against his feverish skin while he pushed his hand lower to grip James’s cock, which was quickly filling up again. On his other side, Silver pressed up against him, sucking a mark on his neck.

“It’s okay, love,” John murmured against his shoulder, his own hand travelling down James’s body to graze his swollen opening. Two fingers fit right in, his body still open from earlier, and curled right into his most sensitive spot. 

Flint’s hand flied to Silver’s head, tangling in his hair and trying to bring him even closer. With the other, he cupped Thomas’ cheek and smiled, even though his throat had closed up and he wasn’t able to make a sound. 

When John pushed inside him a few minutes later, James felt himself coming undone. Here, in their bed, with the three people he loved most in the world, everything seemed to fit in the right place. His lovers surrounded him, they were around him, on him, _in_ him, and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _think_.

At some point, one of his hands tangled with Thomas’ as they curled around both their cocks, a gasp leaving him as they set a pace to match John’s thrusts. Silver nailed his prostate with each calculated movement of his hips and James cried out, biting into Thomas’s lower lip to try to keep himself grounded somehow. 

Madi had moved to fit on Thomas’ other side and was looking at them with passion burning in her dark eyes, a pleased smile on her face as she looked at all her partners making love to each other. 

Their movements quickly became erratic, moans and whines growing louder, the heat stifling in the small room. To James it felt like the whole world had shrunk to just their bed, to these three people that were taking such good care of him, that _loved_ him.  
James’s head fell back against John’s shoulder as his orgasm took over him, hitting the peak at the same time Thomas did. They held each other breathlessly, and a few thrusts later, Silver joined them, suppressing a moan against Flint’s sweaty shoulder.

For some moments, they stayed pressed up against each other, regaining they breaths while coming down from their highs. Madi swiftly stood up to retrieve a wet towel so they could wipe themselves down, then pulled a blanket over them all with a smile.  
Thomas and Madi fell asleep almost instantly after that, but Silver and Flint were still wide awake, their hands still roaming over each other’s bodies like neither of them could believe they were allowed to have this.

“Say that you don’t love me,” John whispered in the quiet of the early hours of morning, “I dare you.”

“I cannot.” James murmured back, their foreheads pressing so close together that he couldn’t tell where he ended and John began. “I shall love the three of you forever – if you’ll have me.”

“We always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [cutiemcgraw](http://cutiemcgraw.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
